Parenthood
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: Stumbling upon an 'interesting' item, Azelf takes it to herself to show her counterparts. However, even more chaos erupts when they figure out what this thing actually is. Uxie x Azelf. Ch6:What to do when 'it' is hungry... well... not like this at least!
1. Chapter 1

**I never seem to learn my lesson on not doing many stories at once. But, since I already wrote this whole story in my notebook, it should be a whole lot easier. Hopefully.**

**There are several reasons on why I posted this story up now though. 1) It's the new SilverUmbra challenge 2) I wanted to put this up 3) Trying to try a new shipping I have yet to go into it 4) There never seem to be many stories about these sprites by themselves. Only one-shots.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did typing it!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Azelf's Discovery"

A variety of shapes of bubbles gracefully drifted throughout the dark waters. Each seemed to hold a small glimmer of color, almost like a rainbow. The bubbles, great and small, were slowly approaching the surface, many popping before that. The few who barely touched the other side instantly popped or hovered on the surface, giving a small explosion when its time was over.

The source of those bubbles was located deep within the murky depths. Any human's eyes never saw the bottom of the lake; only one creature actually knew what was below. The said creature was sleeping on the mud under it, its eyes closed in a deep sleep.

It was a small, white humanoid Pokemon with a blue, half-star headpiece on its head. A small ruby was placed directly on its forehead, almost as if containing some source of power. Two tails with a star design on them were intertwined behind this Pokemon, almost touching the sea floor. Strong energy flowed from this creature, penetrating every corner around it.

The water was still and calm, small currents flowing around Azelf. The legendary was motionless, almost as if in a trance. Her two tails drifted aimlessly around her as she just continued to stay in that one spot.

After what seemed forever, or a few minutes, a small, blue glow suddenly admitted from the small creature, brightening up the water around her. Azelf's eyes opened, only to be replaced with the same glow. A few seconds of this lighting effect caused her to slowly drift upwards at a rather rapid pace for someone who was asleep a few seconds ago.

The surface was nearing and the water swirled around the small, blue legendary. More bubbles drifted up faster, most being moved aside by Azelf herself. The water became less and less dark as the glow of the outside world was just a few feet away.

Water splashed everywhere as the legendary broke through the surface. Small droplets dripped off her as the white and blue Pokemon levitated a few inches above the lake, the blue glow gone except for her eyes. A few more seconds and the light was gone, replaced by a pair of gleaming, golden eyes.

Azelf narrowed her eyes at the sudden change in lighting, placing one small paw over her forehead to shield herself. She blinked and then turned in every direction, observing the huge lake she had been calling her abode for many years and many years to come.

"Air…" Was the first words she uttered, breathing in and out deeply. Azelf gave a rather content sigh and smiled slightly, almost smirking. However, this was cut off short as she gagged violently when she gave a huge gulp of air.

Only one word could describe what she tasted. Pollution.

"Stupid humans!" The legendary chocked, thumping her chest. After a few more thumps she began to breathe regularly, trying not to notice the taste of it. Azelf turned to the right of her, looking above the small line of trees in the distance. Over it was a rather enormous yellow factory, several smoke pipes sprouting smoke into the air.

"Dang! I sleep for a hundred years and the humans build a factory like that!" The Pokemon growled to herself. "Now they're destroying the whole beauty of this lake!"

She looked below her to find many interesting objects floating on the surface. Azelf gave a growl and began to fly forward.

"Box, shoe, string," She began to list off of all the stuff on her lake. "Can, boot, paper, plastic bag, underwear?"

Azelf cringed as she saw a pair of white undies floating a few feet beside her. "Who would throw their underwear in MY lake!? If they threw that into here, what would they be wearing!?"

Shaking her head, the legendary began to fly forward once more, finding more interesting objects. Now, she had barely any concept of humans. I mean who would throw their own underwear in the lake?

"Disk, bottle, football?"

A tan, oval-shaped object was floating barely above the water, half of it under. A white stripe ran down from the top to the bottom, just like a regular, old football.

"These things are cool!" The white and blue legendary grinned, scooping it up into her small paws. Azelf then, however, frowned slightly and said, "Yet, it doesn't feel like one…"

She tossed it up into the cloudless, blue sky a few times, catching it with one paw each time. It spun in the air in each succession.

"Whatever this is, it's cool!" The blue sprite smiled, throwing it as far as she could. It spun in the air, covering a great deal of distance for such an object, and landed on the lake, going under for a second but bobbing back up.

"Awesome!"

Azelf quickly flew towards it and grabbed the thing again. She began to toss it in the air again and catching it with one paw.

"I just got to show this with someone!" The blue sprite chuckled to herself, thinking of throwing this object into Mesprit's face. Oh Arceus would she be pissed!

'_No! Don't do it Azelf!'_ An annoying voice chirped up inside her head. She rolled her golden eyes and mumbled, "Shut up conscious! I know what I' m doing!"

_'Just like at the Christmas party when you thought that human drink was grape juice and you were drunk for Arceus know how long, blurting out random stuff. And, since I'm your conscious, do you know how humiliated I felt? I'm suppose to be the one who stops you from dong these thing and I wasn't there to help.'_

Azelf cringed at the memory, but shook her head, responding, "Go get a life conscious! Tell someone else what to do! I don't need any stupid voice in telling me from right to wrong! I can get along well myself!"

'_Suite yourself. I'm going on a trip to Cancun! See 'ya later Miss Beyatch!'_

"What did you call me!?" Azelf yelled, only to be answered with an awkward silence.

"Oh Arceus I must be lonely." She then mumbled. "Since when did I ever have a conscious?"

After thinking for a few minutes, the legendary began to then fly forward again.

"You know, I should show this to Uxie!" She then concluded. "It'll be fun to watch him play football! But, he probably won't play until her reads a book about it. Aw, well! I'll make him play anyway and it'll be even more funnier!"

Azelf grinned, an evil twinkle in her golden eyes, and she placed the 'football' between her two tails. Closing her once again glowing eyes, she cringed slightly as a white light enveloped her whole body, teleporting her to Uxie's lake.

And so, the chaos begins.

* * *

**Whoo! Reeeaaaallllyyyy short chapter guys. And really random. Sorry about that! Thought, expect most of them to be like that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**SilverUmbra**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Mmm... sort of sad... only one review... aw well. I'll just continue to write!... nothing else to say except for you to be prepared for randomness!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Uxie's Insight"

A white light flashed suddenly just a few inches above a calm lake, a white and blue figure popping out. The water beneath it was rippling small waves of water as Azelf's feet had barely touched it. The legendary seemed to be dazed for a while, a blank stare in her golden eyes. It had been a long time since she ever used teleport.

Gathering her senses, she grasped her small paws around the oval-shaped object in her tails, taking off the burden. Azelf tossed the 'football' up and down for a minute or so, thinking what was she going to do in the first place.

"I have to wake up Uxie…" The small legendary spoke to herself, glancing her golden eyes at the water below her. She could sense Uxie was somewhere below, but she hesitated to plunge right into the lake. Being stuck in that kind of terrain for years would do that to you. The word 'water' just seemed to bring a chill up her spine.

"Well… if I'm not going in the water…" The blue sprite mumbled. "Then I need something to in the water for me… I need a plan…"

She glanced around her, observing her surroundings. Only a flat piece of land circled around this whole lake, making it some barren place.

"Wow… and I thought my place was bad…" She half-chuckled. "At least I have grass and trees… no matter how polluted it is…"

Her mind boggled on whether to go to the barren place, or go in herself to the murky depths.

"To the barren land!" She cheered, flying forwards. After a minute, Azelf arrived at the land, her eyes goggling at the sight. Dirt filled the whole placed as far as the eye could see. There was some small patches of half dead grass though, and plenty of boulders lying around.

"Wow… there's nothing here to work with…" She sighed, her tails gripping the 'football' again. "Either way, I want this to be the most complicated plan to ever be made in this earth, just for fun."

Her eyes scanned the vegetation free place, Azelf's mind concocting a plan.

_'Let's see… boulders… a patch of grass… dirt… more boulders…'_

A sigh suddenly filled her mind.

_'Just toss those boulders in the lake! It might hit Uxie…'_

"Hey!" The blue sprite frowned. "I thought you were on a vacation!"

'_Me too… until I got thrown off the cruise.'_ Her conscious grumbled.

"You got thrown off?"

_'Yes and no… It was more like I had a hangover and someone bumped me, causing me to fall off the rail. So, I came back to see what danger you were getting yourself into.'_

"It's only been a few minutes!"

_'To you… us conscious have a longer time span then what you beings think of. That small amount of time was about a week to me.'_

"Good for you, now, leave me alone! I'm working on a plan!" The legendary huffed, once again pondering.

'_Oh, just grab those damn boulders!'_ Her conscious yelled out again after a few seconds. _'I'm just sick of you and your dumb brain! You're lucky you have me!'_

"I though a conscious were only suppose to speak when we're in a grave situation or when we're doing something bad?!"

'_Well, let's just say I'm extra special because of you. Think of me more as a… mentor then a conscious.'_

"Great…" Azelf moaned, resting on a rather large boulder, about three times larger. "That's nice…"

Only a period of silence returned her answer.

Azelf grunted, flying back up and peering at the huge rock she was currently resting on. Throwing these huge boulders would be kind of fun. It would also be some ridiculous plan as the chances were slim to hit Uxie if she ever threw it randomly into the lake. Yet, she couldn't help but to feel an urge, telling her to do the exact thing she was currently thinking.

'_Do it… do it… do it…'_ Her conscious whispered, causing the blue sprite to shudder.

"Alright, I will…" She mumbled, lowering herself to the middle of the rock. Placing her paws onto the side, she began to pull on it, trying to lift it.

"Stupid… strength!" She growled, her face turning red from the strain of pulling it. "Why… couldn't… Arceus…made… me …stronger!?"

After one more unsuccessful pull, Azelf groaned, lying on top of the rock again. Her body was practically drained from this short exercise as only one thing popped into her subconscious,

_'I need to workout…'_

She stayed there for a while, trying to regain her strength and energy. The legendary's short arms ached with pain from the strain of pulling on them. They seemed to want to just pop out of their sockets.

'_Are you really that dumb?'_ Her conscious sighed with impatience. Azelf just snarled in response. _'Couldn't you just use psychic?'_

Azelf slammed her head onto the boulder.

Not the very wisest thing, however, as the rock was way stronger then her head. Now, not only did her arms ache, but also now her head was thumping with pain as she cursed this day.

"ARCEUS!! I HATE THIS DAY!!" She wailed to no one in particular, clenching her forehead. Azelf then fell of the rock, barely catching herself and the 'football' in her tails by flying upwards again.

She continued to curse under her breath, her golden eyes turning purple. The boulder started to turn that same shade, except only the outline of it was that tint.

The blue sprite's head throbbed and thumped, but she just kept one paw on it, trying to ignore the pain and concentrate. Using psychic needed the up most focus. One slip and the rock could be plummeting towards the dusty ground. Not one of the best ideas considering she had allergies.

The rock was easily lifted, now floating right beside Azelf. She smirked with cockiness, flying forwards to the lake again, the boulder 'flying' behind her.

If any human were to stumble upon this they would go straight to the mental hospital. What was the chances of seeing a rare and exotic legendary with a 'football' in its tails, a boulder zooming behind it? Very slim, yet it was here, Azelf doing this exact same thing. One could wonder what she was thinking right now.

She then flew over the lake, trying to sense where Uxie was at again. Thanks to the supposed link Arceus installed into the three of them, it was quite easy to once again trace the spot in which he was at. However, there still was a good chance she could miss him.

"Alright, wakey, wakey, Uxie!" She smirked, lifting the boulder higher. She positioned the rock, making it where she suspected Uxie would be at, sleeping. After a good few feet, the glowing within her eyes stopped, causing the large, gray stone to do the same. It fell at an amazing fast speed towards the watery depths with no sign of it slowing down.

"AWESOME!" Azelf yelled as it finally penetrated the water. She watched anxiously as the huge water droplets and waves flew everywhere from the impact. However, her face fell once she saw the boulder slowly sinking down, the impact causing this slow rate downward.

"NO!!" She then yelled, flying to the spot. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

No matter how much the legendary screamed, the rock just drifted downwards and from sight.

"NO!!"

The huge stone drifted to the depths, bubbles coming from the small holes within it. It sunk at a quite fast rate for something that was dropped in water, but considering it weighed a little over a hundred pounds made the difference.

Light was starting to fade away the farther it fell down. Only small and subtle currents filled the dark waters and the occasional bubbles trickling towards the surface.

A few feet below the rock was a small, yellow, and white being. It seemed to be asleep and it had a canny resemblance to Azelf, yet his head was yellow with no points in it, just a round, bumpy head… like some bald dude.

Uxie was sleeping peacefully as the rock fell, landing only a few feet away from him. However, the larger then usual currents aroused the legendary, causing him to glance upward. He felt a disturbance upon the lake. Glancing to the rock again, his closed eyes glowed a yellow aura, a small bubble appearing before him. The bubble steadily grew, sucking him inside its round body. Uxie was then lifted upwards, coming towards the surface at a rapid pace.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Azelf was still cursing, complaining on how her life was horrible. She growled slightly at her plan failing, mostly blaming it on her conscious. It was its fault for telling her to do that, even though she was the one who completed this pathetic plan.

"That's it, I'm going in!" The blue sprite concluded in a huff, plunging inside the lake with a splash.

However, only a few seconds later the legendary came back up, her face dazed. She appeared to be sitting on something as Azelf continued to rise up. A small, yellow, bubble now started to appear under the Willpower Pokemon. When the bubble finally exposed its entire figure, it popped, leaving the still dazed, blue sprit to fall under.

Luckily, another figure broke her fall, causing the two of them to almost hit the water.

"Azelf?" Uxie questioned, pushing the now shocked legendary gently off of him. Azelf just shook her head, blinking her golden eyes.

"Uxie?"

"Yes." He replied at the sound of his name. His counterpart just flew around him and asked, "Since when did you get here?"

"Just now." Uxie replied calmly. "I was in that bubble you crashed into."

"I did not crash into it!" She growled slightly, her pride hurt by that statement. It made her sound like some clumsy legendary, even though that was true. "It was just in the way!"

"Alright." He sighed back, stretching his arms and legs. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've ever went up to this part of the world."

Uxie yawned slightly, continuing to stretch his sore appendages. "Kind of feels good to fly again and feel the sun on your fur."

"Yeah, yeah…" Azelf mumbled, grabbing the 'football' again. She then shoved it into her counterpart's chest, causing him to grunt in pain. "Ever played football?"

"Um, no…" He responded, gently handing back Azelf the object, who took it back. "You know I'm not a huge fan with sports. Maybe you can ask Raikou or something when we see the others?"

"Nah, he'll cheat." She grumbled back. "Besides, I want to see you try!"

"Um, no thanks." Uxie replied timidly, knowing Azelf would just play for his torture. "I just woke up anyways. I'm not ready to do those kinds of things yet."

"Bah! Too bad!" Azelf smirked, shoving the object in his paws again. "We're playing!"

"Oh dear…" The yellow sprite mumbled, clenching the 'football'. "Wait a second…"

He lifted the oval object, trying to feel it. It did indeed have the exact same shape as this type of stuff Azelf would like; yet it didn't feel right. It seemed to be some sort of heavier object with a larger mass. Uxie couldn't remember what it was; yet it nagged him in the back of his filled mind.

"Now what!?" His counterpart sighed, levitating right next to him.

Uxie ignored her, still searching the depths of his mind for the answer. An unsolved puzzle or problem had to be completed, well, at least for him. If not, who knows how long it'll bother him until he figured out the answer.

Then it came to him, the answer.

"Oh! Azelf, this isn't a football, it's a—"

He was cut off as the object started to vibrate in his paws. Azelf grabbed it from him, shouting, "What did you do to it!?"

"Nothing! I promise!" Uxie only replied.

The object then started to vibrate harder, causing the Willpower Pokemon to now gaze on it with curiosity now. She wanted to let go of it, yet some power told her to continue to hold it with all her might.

A crack then came from the side of it; a small, jagged piece fell off, a blinding color of white underneath it. More pieces fell off, the light growing stronger, causing the two legendaries to look away in surprise, even though Uxie always had his eyes closed. He could just feel the power within it.

One final piece fell of to the water, a large flash blinding them as the object changed. A small, timid voice then chirped up at Azelf.

"Mama!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Attila 12**

**Azure Inu**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**All right, now you guys get to see who this baby really is! However, really short chapter with mostly filled with dialogue, but oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Step 1: Naming the Baby"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Azelf yelled as she looked at the thing in her paws. A small, brown fox just blinked back, her maroon eyes staring at her golden ones.

"IT'S NOT A FOOTBALL!!" The blue sprite yelled out again, tossing the Eevee in the air like it was one.

"Ack! No, Azelf!" Uxie gasped, flying forward and catching the now dazed baby in his paws. He just sighed with relief, quite amazed that he accomplished that task, and glaring at his counterpart next to him. "What do you think you're doing? She's just a small kit."

"How do you know it's a she…?" The legendary just replied, looking at him with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"That's not important." Uxie snapped back, his usual calm face lit up with rare frustration. "What's important is that we have to find this kit's parents. They're probably looking for the egg, which hatched into this Eevee."

The small fox in his paws gave a small coo, looking up at Uxie. "Dada?"

"Huh? Wait, no!" The yellow sprite shook his head, his face slightly red with embarrassment. "I'm not your dada!"

"Dada!" The brown fur ball cooed again, rubbing her head against his chest. The legendary just sighed in response.

Azelf just smirked, turning her back on the new 'father daughter' duo. "Well, now that I know that's not a football, I'm going. Taking care of some baby after I just woke up is not something I want to do."

"Azelf, you're staying and helping me watch her!" Uxie growled slightly, seemingly surprised at his own aggression too.

The small legendary thought for a while. "…nah!"

Azelf then began to fly forward, hoping to teleport a few feet away. A smirk was fully fledged on her face, but was flicked off by an unsuspecting cry.

"MAMA!! NOOO!! MAMA!!" The Eevee suddenly yelled, flailing her paws to the blue sprite. The fur ball continued to wail, her maroon, teary eyes staring at Azelf. The legendary just blinked, turning back to face the crying fox who apparently wanted her not to leave.

"AH! AZELF! GRAB HER!" Uxie then shouted, barely heard above the wailing Eevee's voice. He cringed at the surprisingly loud noise, holding his arms with the kit towards his counterpart.

"NO! YOU CONTROL THAT THING!" Azelf yelled back, her voice easily penetrating the kit's with ease.

"I CAN'T, AZELF!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"I HAVEN'T READ A BOOK ON PARENTING YET!"

The small, blue legendary just snarled back in response, "OH ARCEUS, FORGET ABOUT THE BOOKS!! JUS TAKE CARE OF THAT DAMN THING! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!"

"I CAN'T! SHE WANTS YOU, AZELF!"

Uxie gulped slightly as his counterpart literally snarled back, flying toward him with a look that clearly said 'I'm going to kill you in the most painful and horrific way possible.'

She jerked the Eevee from his paws, putting the fox in front of her face. "SHUT UP!!"

The fox looked at her, tears falling down her eyes and into her now wet fur. She just stared back and hiccupped, taken by surprise on the Willpower Pokemon's sudden aggression.

"M-Mama?" The kit hiccupped back, her voice still quivering after finally stop crying. She cooed slightly, still giving a small hiccup every now in then from her brief period of bawling for her 'mother.'

Azelf's face turned red with anger as the brown fur ball rubbed against her.

"Azelf...?" Uxie mumbled. "Azelf?"

"Shut… up… Uxie." The blue sprite growled under her breath. "I don't want to talk now."

The yellow legendary frowned, but nodded, watching Azelf carrying the kit just incase she hurt the Eevee. The blue sprite, however, just placed the fox on top of her head, glaring at Uxie and spat out, "That's it! We're looking for this thing's parents! I can't stand being a parent to this thing!"

"…Alright."

The two counterparts both looked up at the brown fox, which was now smiling.

"You know, we should name it." Uxie then suggested after a brief period of silence. "Everything needs a name."

"You want to name this thing!" She snarled, pointing one paw at the fur ball. "Fine! I don't care!"

"… I like the name Victoria."

A contorted face appeared on the blue legendary's countenance.

"That sounds like one of those prissy humans…."

Uxie, surprised at Azelf sudden change on temperament, reminded himself to read a book on how females react in emotions, "Er, then what about Fluffy?"

"Are you fricken serious?"

"Never mind…um… Sunrise?"

"It's a fox, not the sun."

"What about Charity."

"We can give the Eevee away then?"

"No, but what about Flora?"

"You have the weirdest taste in names."

"Well, my name is Uxie, a very unusual name… um… Crystal?"

"She's not even an important thing!"

"Well… she is sort of cute…"

"…Oh, don't fall in love with it…"

"Kind of reminds me of yo—"

Azelf, flashing her golden eyes in interest, blushed slightly at the thought of what Uxie was about to say. The yellow legendary was blushing harder, his head turned away from his counterpart.

"…Thank you."

An eerie and awkward silence filled between the two, only making things worse. The Eevee just cocked her head, wondering why her temporary parents were so quiet and the fact that their faces were cherry red.

"Mama…? Dada…?" The fur ball cooed again, a questionable look on its face.

"Nothing… Charity…" Uxie mumbled back, returning his head towards the now named kit.

"Are you fricken serious, you're calling it Charity!?" Azelf then replied, trying to hide the subtle blush on her cheeks.

"Well, what do you think we should call it?"

"Moron."

"……"

"What?"

"…what's wrong with you? We can't name it that!"

"Sure we can. Watch." Azelf grabbed the kit on her head, levitating it with psychic. The Eevee laughed at the feeling of defying gravity. "I now dub thee, Moron!"

With a dramatic wave of her paw over the fox's head, the blue sprite grabbed it in her paws again.

"See? Easy."

"(sigh) Okay, we are calling it Charity and not Moron."

"Fine, you can call it Charity, I'll just call it Moron."

Uxie, frustrated on his counterpart's ease of annoying him, sighed and just replied, "Alright! Just don't do it in front of others!"

"Mmm… deal."

The yellow legendary then grabbed Charity from Azelf's paws, perching her atop his head. "Come on, we need Mesprit's help on this. You're not going to help in anyway, so might as well get her."

"Bah! No way! She's too annoying and the fact that she hates work really tops it off!" The blue fairy scoffed, folding her paws against her chest.

The yellow legendary then smirked slightly, a plan hatching in his brain. "Here, you hold Charity, my head hurts from her weight."

"Already? Arceus, you're weak." Azelf snapped, snatching the Eevee and placing it on her head again.

Charity, apparently having fun with this game of placing her on their heads, giggled cutely in delight, gripping her brown and white paws around her 'mother's' head. Her long, brown eyes were fully up, one of them bent in an awkward position.

"Well, I'llbegoingnowtogetMesprit, bye!" Uxie blurted out quickly, disappearing with a abrupt flash of white.

A pause of silence only was heard from the two Pokemon left to float over the lake.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU UXIE!!" Azelf screamed, the words echoing back to her.

"Dada?" Charity sniffed, her maroon eyes becoming filled with tears again. "Dada?"

"Crap! No, don't cry!" The blue sprite begged, hoping with all her will the little, fur ball wouldn't and obey her.

"DADA!! DADA!!" Was only heard across the entire lake.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!  
V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**SilverUmbra**

**Kidd Dragon**

**Azure Inu**

**I Am Someone I Am No One**

**Dragonluver1993**

**Roggamer22**

**Attila 12**

**Xo Xo-Contest3Ribbon- Xo Xo**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Wow, a huge improvement in reviews! Thank you so much you guys!**

**Alright, the one thing people have been asking/Pming, why did I use an Eevee? There are other cute Pokemon out there…**

**Okay, first, I absolutely LOVE Eevees! –blinks- What?**

**Second, I need an Eevee for this story line.**

**Third, so many fics have used an Eevee I wanted to be one that stood out. A story that would be almost the exact opposite of most Eevee related stories. The fox's cute charms and innocence was a plus that I could use in my evil ways.**

**Okay, with that out of the way, prepare for some more, attempted humor/slight romance!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Step 2- Bonding"

"Mama!" The little Eevee giggled with delight and content while Azelf just groaned in pain.

"Help me Moron…" She groaned again. The object in which was restricting her to the ground was a large boulder. It was somehow placed on her now aching back, pinning her against the dusty land below her.

The kit just giggled in response.

"It's not funny!"

However, the brown fur ball seemed to think differently as she jumped up and down around her 'mother'. The brown fox continued to laugh, even rubbing her delicate head against Azelf's.

"Ack! No! My nose is itchy!" The blue sprite moaned, crossing her golden eyes to look at her now agitated nose, cringing slightly.

"Itchy!" She just whined again, trying to wiggle her arms or any appendages out from under the boulder. It was all in vain.

"Moron! Please, scratch my nose!" Azelf whimpered, looking at the small kit. The fur ball seemed to understand as it walked forward, one of her paws up, and tried to hit the small sprite's nose. However, she only seemed to just hit her eyes.

"Gah!" The legendary cried out again as the Eevee missed and poked her eye. "Arceus, aim will 'ya!"

Confused, the brown fox just stop batting at her 'mother's' face and tilted her head to the side cutely. Finally unable to contain herself, Azelf gave a small yelp as she began to ram her face into the dusty ground, hoping it might somehow take away this unbearable itch on her nose.

"Better…" She mumbled, lifting her face off the earth. The small legendary's appearance changed as the dirt from the ground was now adorned about her small face. Azelf just shook her head, trying to shake some of the filth off of her. It seemed to work in the slightest, but just enough for her to speak and see better.

Charity giggled at her 'mother's' antics, once again jumping up and down, sometimes stumbling upon her weak legs. Azelf just scowled at the Eevee, mumbling something incoherently.

"How did I even get stuck in this situation…" She mumbled, resting her head on the ground. Amazingly, the boulder didn't seem to hurt her in any way, more of an object of annoyance…. Pure annoyance, which was being enhanced by the menace, dancing in front of her.

**(FLASHBACK) (SEVERAL MINUTES AGO)**

"_WAAAA!! DADA!!" The brown ball of fur wailed, tears streaming down her furry face. Azelf cringed at the sound, her golden eyes scanning around to find anything that might soothe the Eevee and her incessant crying._ _However, the only place that might stop her wailing was about a few minutes away, the barren land._

"_Okay, okay, okay…" Azelf muttered to herself, flying forward at fast as she could. Luckily, the Eevee's cries were now in vain as its excess fur seemed to cover its whole face with the wind blowing through it. Her cries were now soundless._

_The small sprite gave a small smirk as she glanced at the now actual puff of fur in her paws. She could feel her still crying, but Azelf didn't mind this kind of crying._

"_Serves you right." She muttered to the brown fox, continuing her way to the barren land._

_Upon landing there, she placed the crying kit on the dusty ground, sighing deeply. "Can you please stop crying!? It's giving me a huge headache and I can't do anything with something pounding on my forehead!"_

_Charity continued to wail._

_Azelf growled under her breath, mumbling something about sweet, blissful death. She flickered her golden eyes to the various parts of this land, an idea shining inside her head. Sighed deeply, the blue fairy's outline of her eyes started to glow a faint purple hue as the same effect happened to a boulder nearby. With a small jerk from her paw, the rock was propelled in the air with amazing grace._

"_Look, Moron!" Azelf exclaimed, frowning while pointing to the levitating rock. The small kit whimpered still, small tears running down her cheeks, yet one could see the Eevee was interested._

"_Tough crowd…" The small legendary grunted, thrusting her other, free paw and easily levitating another boulder. The small fox sniffed, a small, but sincere smile on her face, hiccupping slightly. Azelf prayed to Arceus the fox had stopped crying, but the kit's maroon eyes were still on the verge of minuscule tears._

_Hesitating slightly, the legendary started to juggle the boulder with her psychic powers. Charity's ears lifted from her head in interest as she gave a small giggle, only to be cut up abruptly with a hiccup._

_Each boulder was a strain on her mental capacity and Azelf gritted her teeth, closing her glowing eyes. Even if she was a legendary, who said one had to have abundant power and will?_

"_Arceus it hurts…" She gasped slightly, stopping the two boulders from circling each other and placing them on the ground. Charity's smile turn back into a small frown, a slight pout to it. The Eevee's eyes started to once again water, her mouth uttering, "Mama?"_

_Azelf panicked, flying towards the kit while saying, "Don't cry! Don't cry! I'll make it all better!"_

_Setting her two feet next to the small fur ball, the blue fairy inhaled, once again using psychic to levitate the two boulders again. Her mind gave a small, unpleasant burning sensation, but she tried to ignore it the best she could, once again closing her eyes._

"_Mama!" The Eevee cooed, bouncing on her little paws with content. Azelf only growled back, her pain stricken mind imaging a small fur ball being tossed off the edge of a cliff. She laughed slightly, a sadistic edge to it._

_After a few minutes, the legendary was only driven by pure concentration. The comforting image of a fur ball being tossed from a ledge was now gone. The Willpower Pokemon's head was pounding, her subconscious wailing for her to let go of the boulders._

_Before she was about to, however, a small, yet powerful, force collided into her stomach, Azelf's concentration gone. The two boulders began to fall towards the ground, one happening to be over her head._

"_What the?" She opened her eyes, a pair of cheery maroon ones staring back._

"_Mama!" Charity giggled, a wide grin on her muzzle._

"_Get off!" Azelf snarled, tossing the kit off her body. The Eevee landed a few feet away, slightly dazed but no damage._

_The small legendary then looked up, hearing a faint whizzing noise. "Crap…"_

_A sickening thud was then heard, followed by a wail of curses and screams._

**(PRESENT TIME)**

"You are a curse." Azelf simply stated, hitting her head back on the dusty floor.

Charity, however, gave a small whimper in response. The Willpower Pokemon lifted her head slightly, jerking her head as if to say, "What the heck is wrong now!?"

"Hungy." She whimpered again, sitting on her haunches and pointing one, brown paw to her stomach.

"Wow, you learned a new word." Her 'mother' only retorted. "Great… now if only you can get me out of this situation, I can feed you!"

Tears started to swell up in the kit's eyes, reading for another crying attack. Azelf only groaned, hitting her head repeatedly against the earth.

"WAH!! HUNGY MAMA!! HUNGY!!"

**(UXIE)**

"Come on! We need you Mesprit!" Uxie pleaded, his two paws wrapped clenched firmly together. The pink fairy in front of him just scowled, her golden eyes having neither pity nor compassion.

"Why should I!? Every time you get me involved with something Azelf brought you into I end up getting hurt in some way!" Mesprit growled, the pair of ears on each side of her pink head flopping around with each word.

"Please!" Her counterpart begged, grabbing a hold of one of her paws. "You have to! We can't do this alone!"

The pink legendary jerked her paws from his. "My final answer is no, Uxie."

Uxie bit his upper lip, thinking of some way to coax Mesprit in coming with him. An idea popped into his head, but he grimaced at the consequence of it. Yet, it was the only thing he could think of, "If you help us… I promise to take full responsibility of Azelf for a whole year when we're awake… we won't even have any communication."

His counterpart scanned his eyes, searching for any flicker of weakness. She liked, no LOVED, the idea of having no contact with Azelf for a whole year, yet Mesprit could feel something pulling her away from that offer. "No, Uxie."

The yellow sprite cringed at the answer. He searched through his book-filled mind, hoping to find one worthy piece of information that might help him.

Then it came. One simple and easy way…

Blackmail.

"Do you remember the party Arceus hosted for Lugia's birthday?"

Mesprit nodded slowly, glaring at her counterpart with utter confusion at this sudden topic and question he asked.

"You know how you went away for a small 'walk' with Mew?"

The pink sprite's cheeks automatically lit up, but she nodded. She knew where this was going…

"Well, I happen to be outside to look at the stars with Celebi at the very exact moment." Uxie smirked, Mesprit widening her eyes. "I guess you, Mew, Celebi, and myself only know the reason why Celebi almost killed you after that happened. I feel sorry for Mew, however. Having his face getting sucke—"

"Okay! I'll come!" The pink fairy shouted, placing her paws over her face in embarrassment. "But if anyone else hears about this—"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me."

"Much, much worse…" She growled, Uxie only gulping in response. "But, if you do, I have a blackmail of my own."

The yellow sprite just gave her an uneasy glance.

"Why were you and Celebi looking under the stars anyway?"

His face flushed.

* * *

**Yays! A new shipping/one I haven't seen yet! Uxie x Celebi! Mm…-thinking of new one-shot-**

**Oh… sorry… PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonluvr1993**

**Kidd Dragon**

**Goldeneye101**

**Roggamer22**

**SilverUmbra**

**GirlWaterShaman**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Mmm… now that I take another glance at this chapter… I think I made Azelf a little bit too violent… mmm… poor Uxie…**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**DISCLAMIER: SH does NOT own Pokemon (except for the cute baby Charity :3)**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Step 3- Bonding as a Family"

**(AZELF AND CHARITY)**

"Yes!! I DID IT!!" Azelf chuckled like a drunken person; her paws clenched and up high in the air as if to show her triumph. Her face had the word 'insane' written all over it. The little Eevee blinked at her 'mom's' antics, her head tilt at the side in confusion at this sight.

The blue fairy then pointed one paw at the boulder beside her, "TAKE THAT YOU STUPID ROCK!! I GOT OUT!!" She laughed again, slowly coming to a stop at finally realizing how she was reacting before hitting her paw to her head.

"Mama?" Charity whimpered, slightly from being scared of how her mother was reacting, pointing at her stomach again. "Hungy…"

The blue legendary glanced at the kit, a seemingly crazed glint in her golden eyes that was slowly started to vanish. "Right… you're hungry…"

Azelf looked around, hoping for some miraculous miracle to take place on this barren land. It was as if she was hoping that some sort of fruit might sprout from the ground. Charity only whimpered again as she walked closer to her 'mother.' "Mama… Hungy…"

"I know!" The white and blue Pokemon sighed in slight irratation, picking up the fox in her arms. The Eevee instinctively jumped on top of Azelf's head by jumping off her shoulder for support, wrapping her long tail around her body for comfort. However, the blue fairy said nothing, even with the fox's movements. She just rolled her eyes with a frown on her face, floating back to the edge of the ocean.

"Hopefully your 'father' will be here soon." Azelf mumbled to the kit with a slight growl in the back of her throat. "I can't wait to dump you onto him."

"Dada?" Charity questioned, her maroon eyes blinking.

"Yeah… that stupid… rotten… deceiving…"

"Dada…bad?"

The legendary smirked at the little, brown fox, somewhat amazed how the kit was able to expand her vocabulary in such a short time. Azelf gave the fur ball a slight rub on the head as she chuckled lightly, "You know, Moron, your okay."

Moron, um, I mean, Charity grinned, bending her head over Azelf's head and licking her nose. The fairy widened her eyes in surprise, but gave a small, genuine smile, which was quickly wiped away and replaced with a strained face of disgust.

"I wuv yuuuu Mama!"

"Course you do…" The legendary sighed even though the corners of her mouth were starting to turn into a smile. Reaching her paw to the fox's fur, she began to stroke it gently. The Eevee began to purr, closing her maroon eyes in content as she felt her mother stroke her soothingly. Azelf then stopped as the two reached their destination, the edge where the water cut off the barren land.

The blue fairy levitated to the ground, putting Charity on the floor again. She sighed and placed her two feet in the lake, letting the cold water somehow soothe her from all the stress she had recently encountered. The little kit tried to follow her mother, but ended up almost slipping into the murky depths. Luckily, Azelf caught her with one of her paws, putting the fox back on dry land.

"Arceus, you're clumsy." The blue legendary noted, the kit looking up and smiling despite being wet from her torso and down. "Yet… you kind of remind me of, well, me."

"Mama?" Charity blinked, placing one paw up to her mouth and chewing on it as if to suppress her hunger. Azelf wrinkled her nose, but leaned back, using her paws to support her from behind.

"But then again, I never chewed on my paw before…"

The fox looked up, her huge ears folding back on the top of her head as she cringed her face.

"What now?" The blue legendary questioned, slight humor to her voice at the look of the kit.

"Dada." Charity simply said, turning her head to the ocean. Azelf narrowed her golden eyes and then said, "You can hear pretty good with those ears of yours, huh."

The fur ball just tilted her head to the side.

"You wait here… I need to give a little talk to your father." The blue fairy then growled getting up and levitating back in the air. "Now, don't jump in the water when until I get back."

The blue legendary began to float forward, only to be stopped by a whimpering cry, "Mama…"

Azelf growled in frustration. "Damn it! I forgot you always cry when me or Uxie leaves!"

She picked up the small kit, who was waiting with her two front paws up to somehow grab the fairy, and grumbled under her breath as she continued her journey to find her 'target'.

"Okay, just don't cry when you see your dad drowning or being killed." Azelf noted to Charity, causing the fox's ears to perk up.

"Dada?"

With one of her front, brown paws, she pointed to two figures in the distance. The blue legendary blinked in surprise.

"Dang, you're good. I didn't even see them."

A frown the covered the fairy's face, followed by the same, insane look in her eye. "Come on Moron, let's go meet your father…"

Charity, oblivious to what was going to take place soon, clapped her paws together, jumping back on top of Azelf's head. She stretched her covered neck with white fur to try and look ahead of her (hehe… it rhymes!).

"You know, Moron, I have an idea. Do you know how to hold your breath for a bit?"

**(UXIE AND MESPRIT)**

Uxie fidgeted nervously, playing with his two paws. His pink counterpart only rolled her golden eyes before scoffing, "You know Uxie, it's your fault for leaving Azelf with the kit in the first place. You knew that she was going to kill you when you got back."

"I know, Mesprit, but you're not helping me in any way to calm my nerves!" The yellow legendary groaned, clutching the side of his head as if Azelf was all ready there, attacking him. "She just wouldn't allow me to get you, and, well, we couldn't survive taking care of this little Eevee without someone else with us!"

"Hey, I never said I would help you. I just agreed to come with you because you blackmailed me."

Uxie sighed deeply, but continued to float slowly forward, fearing that his blue counterpart would pop out somewhere and tackle him. He flew behind Mesprit, trying to conceal himself if Azelf happened to spot the two in the distance, which would most likely be the case if he were correct.

After a few minutes of flying in silence, Mesprit finally asked, "Where is Azelf any way?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw her was when we were both at the center of this lake."

"Great… It'll take forever to find her now."

"Yeah probab— AHHHH!!"

The pink fairy turned around quickly, only to see something emerge from the lake and tackle Uxie. Before Mesprit could somehow help, even though she wasn't planning to, something was thrown at her.

She shrieked at the feeling of something soaking wet landing on the top of her head, only to be over powered by the screams and yells of Uxie and whatever attacked him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LEAVING ME WITH THAT THING, UXIE!!"

"ACK! NO!! I'M SORRY AZELF!!"

"SORRY DOESN'T BUY THREE HOURS OF ME TAKING CARE OF MORON!!"

"HER NAME IS CHARITY!!"

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN!?"

Azelf and Uxie fell into the water below, both continuing their battle as their screams were cut off. Mesprit was left by herself as she was still struggling with whatever was on her head. She grabbed it and tried to fling it off with her paws, only for this action to end in vain. Whatever it was grasped on to her paw, only making the pink fairy shriek in disgust even louder at the feeling of something 'icky' on the top of her head.

The pink fairy looked at the thing now attached to her paws, only to see an Eevee with her fur sticking to her body from being wet. Charity had a grin on her face; seemingly enjoying the 'ride' her 'aunty Mesprit' was giving her.

"O, Arceus!" The pink legendary squealed, holding out her arms as far from her as possible to try and get the wet fox away from her. "It's the kit!"

Charity giggled in delight, her ears sticking to her head from the water. Her maroon eyes flashed with happiness as she squirmed slightly at being held in her awkward position.

With another splash, Uxie emerged from the waters, gasping for breath while sporting a new cut across his check. Azelf soon came out also, holding onto her counterpart's tails with a tight grip.

"Please! I'm sorry Azelf!"

The blue legendary growled in response, yanking his two tails before letting go of him. Uxie cried out slightly at the feeling of his precious tail being pulled, but sighed with content as the blue fairy finally stopped her violent attack.

"Your lucky I'm tired from taking care of Moron." Azelf snarled, her face contorted into the fiercest look she could manage. "Or you would be back under this lake, trying to gather your limbs."

The yellow fairy only nodded, knowing full well his counterpart would do that.

With a growl, the blue legendary jerked Charity from Mesprit's arms, handing her to Uxie. "It's your turn to carry her now. Plus, she's hungry."

Charity held out her paws, oblivious to the fact that Uxie was sore from her head down, signaling she wanted her father to hold her.

Silently, the yellow fairy obliged, taking the fox into his arms. Azelf smirked and nodded triumphantly.

"Now, where can we find food?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goldeneye101**

**Kidd Dragon**

**Glory For Sleep**

**Attila 12**

**SilverUmbra**

**GirlWaterShaman**

**Dragonluvr1993**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Can you believe it? I updated! Finally! Yet, it's a short one… but I hope you guys are happy with me updating it, right? Right?**

**Anyways, for once in my stories, I'm actually going to let them transform into humans. Describing them is what's going to be quite challenging for me xD**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon… except for baby Charity, somewhat.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Step 4- Feeding the Baby"

Uxie was always afraid of his blue-headed counterpart, yet he could not remember ever feeling such intense fear at this moment, even when she almost strangled him.

It was as if his life flashed before his eyes (True, they were closed, but it didn't seem to bother him to compare this simile), to which he noticed he spent a little bit too much of his free time reading…

Either way, it didn't help with the feeling of intense fear shivering down his spine just by looking at his counterpart. For now, all he could do was pray to Arceus and thank his lucky stars she was too exhausted from taking care of Charity to beat him up some more. Though, that could change any time soon if he knew his blue-headed, tomboy counterpart.

His body ached with soreness from his recent scuffle with her, a small bruise forming somewhere on his body, he just knew it. With Charity in his paws, it only brought some more weight down on his already weak arms. Great… just great…

"Uxie…" Azelf growled, causing him to look up as if staring at her even if his eyes were closed. His bottom lip trembled slightly, only causing the blue fairy to smirk wider at seeing his fear. "Where's the food?"

The yellow legendary only pursed his lips, letting a squirming Charity crawl up on top of his head. He clasped his two paws together, desperately trying to think of the nearest food location he could think of. His mind stuffed with information seemed to just disappear for that moment, only making him scowl slightly. Since when couldn't he think of anything!? He was the being of Knowledge!

"Uxie!" Azelf snapped, her paws clenched into fists as she glared with her golden eyes. The said Pokemon only mumbled something back, his twin tails fidgeting slightly with the mounting pressure being placed on him.

Mesprit, who was watching on the sidelines, trying to scrub off the wetness from the recent fight, only watched with a bored expression, ready to dive into the situation to stop the two from arguing or engaging in a brawl once more. She quickly rubbed off some brown, fine hair stuck on her arms from the Eevee, who was presently also watching her two 'parents' bicker, with disgust. Being the being of Emotion, it wasn't hard to tell what each one was thinking or feeling at this exact moment. Mesprit only sighed deeply, wishing with all her heart she could somehow go shopping after this. It had been quite awhile since she was awake in this world, so the style of clothes most of definitely changed, which only brought more curiosity in her. She couldn't wait to scan over the human clothes once more…

"Moron is hungry and you don't know a place to eat! You're the Being of Knowledge! You should know something!" Azelf fumed, one of her paws pointing towards the said being.

The yellow-headed Pokemon only clenched his paws ever so tighter, biting back his tongue to retort in any way that would make his counterpart blindly attack him again. "It's been years since I was awake, Azelf. The places surrounding us must have changed in some way, so I can not be entirely sure where the nearest food source is."

"I don't care! Think of something!"

Uxie was finally pushed over the ledge. "Well, your stupidity isn't helping in any way! Just shut your mouth so I can think properly!"

That was Mesprit's cue…

The Being of Emotion quickly zipped over, pulling Azelf 's two tails even before she tried to strangle Uxie. The blue legendary only blinked before flames flickered in her golden eyes. Her frowned contorted into what looked like and angered expression with her teeth clenched as she finally registered what her counterpart had said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

Azelf lunged forward, her paws outward to try and reach Uxie's neck. The yellow legendary watched with an amused expression, stroking Charity's fur with one of his paws. The brown fox only rubbed her head against his paw, enjoying the pleasure of being scratched by her 'father'.

Just before the Being of Will's paws were about to grab his neck, something held her back. She gave a wild scream of frustration, using all her power to try and go forward a little more to reach his throat…

Mesprit sighed once more, Azelf's tails in her paws.

"Mama?" Charity cooed, misunderstanding her 'mother's' antics to chock Uxie into thinking she wanted her to jump into her arms. With a simple bound, causing the yellow legendary under her feet to cringe, the Eevee landing onto Azelf's chest, laughing as the blue fairy, who was caught off guard, almost fell back to the water below. "Mama!"

"Moron…" She only growled back, but allowed the little fox to rub her head against hers. The Being of Will suppressed the corners of her mouth to pick up into a smile at the feeling of Charity's fur. However, instead, she only gritted her teeth and pushed the Eevee's head away, a scowl written on her face.

"Smooth…" Mesprit smirked, placing her paws against her hips and titling them at an angle, reminding her two counterparts of some girly human they saw years ago. The pink and pale blue Pokemon must have learned it from her…

"Shut up!" Azelf snapped back, glaring at her with a cringed look on her nose. However, the fact that Charity was still trying to rub her face against hers, it didn't help the blue legendary with her ferocious look.

Uxie inhaled and exhaled deeply before flexing his paws as he always did when thinking hard. It was a habit he somehow picked up after seeing Palkia doing it. It was a reason beyond him that he actually started to do it also.

"… Last time we were awake, there was a small restaurant near here." He finally spoke up, breaking the glares the two females were exchanging. "We can take some food from there…"

As if on impulse, Mesprit grabbed Azelf's tails just in case before saying, "Alright. There might be a clothes store near there. I really want to see what these humans have made now."

"Whatever…" The blue fairy huffed, crossing her arms against her furry chest as if to protest silently. Charity, who had recently crawled up her mother's head, tried to copy her by placing her own, two paws, but only fell forward, making Azelf catch her before she fell off into the water.

"Okay, lead the way Uxie!" Mesprit ordered, flying behind the yellow legendary while pulling her female counterpart by her twine tails.

"Let go of me!"

* * *

A yellow haired teenager stepped out from a dark alley, jumping when another human passed by him. He sighed deeply before advancing forward, smoothing out his pale blue jeans.

"Go to the restaurant, get out. Go to the restaurant get out." He mumbled his goal over and over again, using his hand to block the rays of the sun by placing them gently over his golden eyes. With surprising stealth for a human, he walked to the nearest brick made building, trying to pass through the wave of other people walking on the sidewalk.

"So far so good…" The yellow haired teen noted, glancing around to see if anyone had looked at him suspiciously. Finding no people who did, he opened the glass, swinging doors.

However, instead of appearing on the other side, he disappeared, no one noticing.

* * *

"It's still there." The same teenager said, looking at the two being flying in front of him. He placed his arms behind his white t-shirt in a nonchalant manner. That is until…

"Then let's go raid it!" The blue-headed fairy exclaimed, placing a brown fox on the roof they were currently floating above.

"Azelf!" The boy hissed, raising his pale arms to stop the legendary from doing anything else. "There are a lot of humans down there!"

"So what? One look at us and they'll run away." She shrugged. "Loosen up Uxie."

"Mesprit!" Uxie then said, looking at his counterpart with an expression that said 'help'. He sighed angrily before flicking away the golden hair that was accumulating near his now open eyes.

"Hey, I just want to go shopping." The said Being of Emotions just stated. "You two are on your own." With that said, she disappeared in a white flash.

The human and legendary looked at each other, for once reaching one, mutual agreement.

They were going to kill Mesprit later for ditching them.

"Hungy…" Charity whined, glancing up at her mother. She whimpered slightly, using one paw to scratch the concrete roof below her feet. Her stomach growled as if to verify her statement.

"I know…" Uxie sighed, giving the kit a pitied look. Azelf only rolled her eyes before retorting, "Get over it, Moron. I haven't eaten in years, but you don't see me complaining!"

"Azelf…" The teen sighed, running his hand through his golden locks in frustration. "She's just a kit, give her a break. And stop calling her Moron! Her name is Charity."

"I told you I don't care! You can call her whatever you want, but she's still Moron to me."

Uxie growled slightly, which felt weird considering his body was now made to look like a human. He rubbed his palms against his face in pure agitation, groaning slightly at his counterpart's attitude. He would really have to kill Mesprit now… "Fine. Let's just go to the restaurant…"

"You mean raid it?"

"No, I mean going as humans and going inside like civil people." He replied, resisting to retort something about her stupidity. "And, I know you'll like this part, we just leave before we get the check, sounds good?"

Azelf cocked a brow. "Wow… The great Uxie finally breaking a law and rule of this world? Might as well record this moment."

Uxie bit back his tongue.

"But," She continued, smirking wider. "I'll go with the plan just because of the ending… and the fact that Moron will shut up after this. I'm getting tired of hearing her whine and cry about every small thing."

Uxie glared at her, finally able to with his eyes now open. He slowly scanned every part of her expression, just encase some sort of lying was accidentally placed. Nothing…

"Fine. Let's just go…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
